Sins Capitals
by Pango I'vie
Summary: DRABBLES:: Os Pecados capitais são: Ira, Gula, Inveja, Luxúria, Preguiça, Avareza e Vaidade. Como os personagens reagiriam a cada pecado? ::UA:: Casais: Vários::
1. 01 Gula

Sins Capitals

* * *

**Sins Capitals.  
**_(Pecados Capitais)_

**Categoria: **Naruto

**Casais:** Vários.

**Fic em Capítulos** / 08 capítulos. (01/08)

**Legenda:**

Ação** -  
**_Pensamento_**  
**(Comentários da autora) 

**Sinopse:** Coleção de Drablles Os Pecados capitais são: Ira, Gula, Inveja, Luxúria, Preguiça,Avareza e Vaidade. Como os personagens reagiriam a cada pecado? UA

_Os __sete pecados capitais__ são uma classificação de __vícios__.  
_(Gula;Vaidade;Avareza;Inveja;Luxúria;Preguiça;Ira)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei \o Essa fanfic não é para fim lucrativo! É de graça 8D

* * *

Cap **I**. Pecado: **Gula**.

_Autora: Kamila-chan_

_Ideas: Miyu-chan_

_Beta: Lady of Hero_

**C**houji Estava sentado na mesa do restaurante, sozinho. A Muito tempo ele não comia em um lugar sozinho, estava sempre acompanhado por ela, Yamanaka Ino. Apesar de seu jeito explosivo ele conseguia lidar bem com ela... Digamos que ele a completava, e vice-versa. Mas agora ele estava sozinho sem ela... Só porque brigaram, e diga-se de passagem, por uma coisa boba. Bom pelo menos para ele...

- **Acho que Ino tem razão.** – Murmurou. – **Devo mesmo ter estrapolado...**

Tinha estrapolado mesmo... Gastara muito comprando comida, no dia do aniversário dela estava sem dinheiro algum para comprar um presente... E olha que tinha comida ali para passar uns 3 messes no minimo. Isso a Yamanaka deixara passar, mas o que ela não perdoou foi o fato deles terem ido a um restaurante no dia dos Namorados e ele nem ligou para isso, só queria saber de comer, comer e comer... E acabou melando todo o romance daquele dia... Ela brigara muito com ele, e este dizendo que não fizera nada que a unica coisa que fez foi... Comer. A ÚNICA coisa que ele fez foi comer... Talvez ele devesse mesmo assumir seu pecado. A gula. Mas ele sabia que tinha Gula por um doce em especial, sem o qual não sabe viver... Esse doce maravilhoso tem gosto de Ino.

Chouji levantou-se decidido a uma coisa: Se reconsiliar com a Yamanaka. Pois essa noite ele estava com fome.

* * *

**N/a**: Yo Minna, minha primeira fic aqui no site! Espero que gostem desta coleções de Drabs relacionado a cada pecado. Elas são pequenas assim mesmo ;D O final dessa Drab da Gula ficou com duplo sentido - propositalmente!  
Espero que gostem, e deixem Reviews a uma lunática iniciante xD  
Arigatou. BEIJOS, e Ja nee;

**Pango Girl**


	2. 02 Vaidade

Sins Capitals

**

* * *

**

**Sins Capitals.  
**_(Pecados Capitais)_

**Categoria: **Naruto

**Casais:** Vários.

**Estilo:** Fic em Capítulos / 08 capítulos. (02/08)

**Legendas:**

**Fala**  
Ação** -  
**_Pensamento_**  
**(Comentários da autora)

* * *

**Sinopse:** **Coleção de Drablles** Os Pecados capitais são: Ira, Gula, Inveja, Luxúria, Preguiça,Avareza e Vaidade. Como os personagens reagiriam a cada pecado? **UA**

_Os __sete pecados capitais__ são uma classificação de __vícios__.  
_(Gula;Vaidade;Avareza;Inveja;Luxúria;Preguiça;Ira)

* * *

Cap **II**. Pecado: **Vaidade**.

_Autora: Pango Girl_

_Ideas: Miyu-chan  
__  
Beta: Lady of Hero_

-** Vamos Neji! Está a horas se arrumando!** – Gritei ao pé da escada. Estava esperando Neji se arrumar a muito tempo. E ele fica enrolando, enrolando... Desse jeito vamos chegar atrasados na festa.

- **Já estou indo TenTen, só preciso terminar de me arrumar.** – Gritou do andar de cima. Estou ouvindo esse mesmo Blábláblá a tempo... Subi decidida a tirar o Neji da frente do espelho. A Cada degrau minha raiva vai aumentando. Eu e Neji vamos a um casamento... E não quero pagar o mico de chegar depois da noiva entrar. Mas, até agora, parece algo bem possível de acontecer. Abro a porta do quarto. O cheiro de perfumes, desodorantes, loções e tantas outras coisas misturam-se num cheiro forte e enjoativo que se forma. Tapo o nariz com minha mão e vou para o closet. Encontro Neji parado na frente do espelho arrumando sua gravata.

Estava lindo como sempre. Seu cabelo estava solto e usava um conjunto social preto. Estava realmente fabuloso, como de costume. Encostei-me no batente da porta e comecei a observá-lo... Mas não é hora para isso Tenten você veio justamente aqui para brigar com ele. Andei até ele e parei na sua frente.

- **Neji estamos ATRASADOS!** – Gritei nervosa.

- **Mas Tenten eu não consigo arrumar minha roupa do jeito certo. E além do mais, o que é que ('que - que') tem chegarmos atrasado? Por favor, deixe me arrumar, sim! **– Disse não desviando sua atenção do espelho. E ele continua se olhando... Ai que raiva! Peguei um sapato de salto alto de taquei na cabeça dele.

- **Isso é para você aprender! Seu metido!** – Falei furiosa enquanto saia do quarto pisando firme. E no fim não fomos a casamento nenhum. Fiquei a noite inteira emburrada com ele.

E depois dizem que mulher é que é mais vaidosa. Isso porque elas não conhecem meu namorado.

* * *

**N/A:** Yo Minna Tá ai mais um capitulo... Eu gostei bastante deste aqui. Na minha humilde opinião o Neji parece ser vaidoso 'e.e É imagina! Com aquele cabelão dele XD Deve dar trabalho, não é mesmo? 8)

Queria agradecer: _Miyutsuhe; kunai-chan e anna dango._  
Arigatou pelas Reviews ;D  
Pode não ser muitos leitores, mas se agradar eu já estou feliz

E voces deixem uma **Review** para essa autora baka, nem se for para dizer que essa budéga tá um lixo e para me jogar de um prédio XD

**ARIGATOU A TODOS**, _Ja nee;_

**Pango Girl  
**


	3. 03 Avareza

**Sins Capitals.  
**_(Pecados Capitais)_

* * *

**Categoria: **Naruto

**Casais:** Vários.

**Fic em Capítulos** / 08 capítulos. (03/08)

**Legendas:**

**Fala  
**Ação** -  
**_Pensamento_**  
**(Comentários da autora) 

* * *

**Sinopse:** :Coleção de Drablles: Os Pecados capitais são: Ira, Gula, Inveja, Luxúria, Preguiça,Avareza e Vaidade. Como os personagens reagiriam a cada pecado? **:UA:**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas esperem! Um dia vocês irão ver: Pango, na capa do Mangá ;D

* * *

_Os sete pecados capitais__ são uma classificação de __vícios__.  
_(Gula;Vaidade;Avareza;Inveja;Luxúria;Preguiça;Ira)

Cap **III**. Pecado: **Avareza**.

_Autora: __Pango MadeSpeechess_

_Ideas: Miyu-chan  
Beta: Lady of Hero_

**R**ia com gosto. Aquele programa era realmente muito engraçado. Estava de folga, e o melhor para fazer num dia de folga é justamente ficar folgado. Anko, sua mulher, tinha ido ao mercado comprar o jantar deles. Ouviu a porta ser batida violentamente e a do seu quarto ser aberta do mesmo jeito. Apareceu uma Anko furiosa... Isso não era bom sinal! Levantou-se e andou na direção da mulher com calma. Ser cauteloso é muito bom de vez em quando. A mulher bufava e rangia dentes que nem um animal furioso.

- **Kakashi!** – Gritou. – **Você não pagou a conta do cartão de crédito... De novo?**

Bateu com a mão na testa. Puxa vida! Esquecera do cartão. Como tinha recebido seu pagamento há pouco tempo decidiu pagar as contas mais importantes e o que sobrou ele guardou.

- **AH Anko meu amor.** – Disse com seu costumeiro tom de brincadeira. – **Não fique brava, Hehe. **

- **Como não ficar brava homem!** – apontou o dedo no rosto dele. - **Por sua culpa de não pagar a conta do cartão passei vergonha de novo!  
**  
Nossa verdade... No mês retrasado um fiscal da companhia telefônica tinha ido a casa deles cortar a linha de telefone... E tudo por causa de Kakashi não querer pagar a conta, alegando estar guardando dinheiro.

- **E agora seu miserável, o que vamos comer?**

- **Bom, podemos tomar um cafezinho, com um pão francês? O que acha?**

- **Não posso falar o que eu acho meu "AMOR" porque estaria desrespeitando sua mãe!**Kakashi engoliu seco, aquela mulher realmente o assustava.

- **Ok** **meu amor. Você compra alguma coisa para nós comermos?**– Disse sorrindo. Anko olhou para o Hatake com o olhar fulminante.

- **Vou pegar umas moedas no pote e vou comprar pão na padaria aqui do lado.** – Disse serrando os olhos, na expectativa.

- **Aquela que o pão está quase o dobro do preço?** – Perguntou Incrédulo. Anko sem nem ao menos se virar concordou que sim. "_Bingo, eu sabia que ele iria reclamar_", pensou zombando Anko.

- **Vou indo.** – Disse virando-se para sair do quarto.

- **O que acha de comermos o pão de ontem?** – Perguntou inocente.

- **Pão duro!** – Gritou.

* * *

**N/a:** Yo, olha a doida vindo aqui de novo --' Não me matem por ser esperançosa, de que um dia alguem irá ler esse troço!  
Mas comentando sobre este Drab... Eu adorei escrever esse aqui! KakaAnko é um dos meus casais favoritos! \\o

**R**eview:

**F**afi Raposinha: Yo Fafi, sua vontade foi ouvida, esta aqui minha fic sobre os pecados. Eu tambem acho Oo, com aquele cabelo gigante do Neji, deva dar um trabalhão.. E voce viu, o cabelo dele esta sempre brilhando XD Obrigada pelas dicas, mas na verdade, eu já terminei de escrever todos os Drabs Escrevi todos em menos de 1 dia... E espero que goste deste capitulo! Obrigada, Beijaum, Ja nee;

* * *

Voces seres terrestres, **mandem uma REVIEW**! Eu **JURO** que o dedo não cai XD Juro mesmo, eu mando várias Reviews, até agora estou com meus 10 dedos inteiros!

**ARIGATOU A TODOS!  
**_Beijos, Ja nee;  
_  
**Pango MadeSpeechess**


	4. 04 Inveja

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence ¬¬' Mas se quiserem me presentear eu aceito! :D

* * *

**Sins Capitals.  
**_(Pecados Capitais)_

**Categoria: **Naruto **Casais: **Vários.  
**Fic em Capítulos** / 08 capítulos. (**04/08**)

**Fala**  
Ação** -  
**_Pensamento_**  
**(Comentários da autora)

* * *

**Sinopse: Coleção de Drablles** Os Pecados capitais são: Ira, Gula, Inveja, Luxúria, Preguiça,Avareza e Vaidade. Como os personagens reagiriam a cada pecado? **UA**

_Os __sete pecados capitais__ são uma classificação de __vícios__.  
_(Gula;Vaidade;Avareza;Inveja;Luxúria;Preguiça;Ira)

* * *

Cap **IV**. Pecado: **Inveja**.

_Autora: Pango Girl_

_Ideas: Miyu-chan  
Beta: Lady of Hero_

**E**stavam todos concentrados na aula de Biologia, a não ser uma garota ruiva que escrevia discretamente em sue diário.

_Querido Diário de Karin: 25/06/08_

_Ai diário... Estou com tanta raiva! A aquela mosca morta da Sakura esta agarradinha no MEU Sasuke-kun, e pior! Bem no meio da aula, e ninguém fala nada! Ai, pra ter o Sasuke-kun eu faria qualquer coisa. Até ter aquele cabelo ridículo da Haruno, aquele corpo de baranga, aquela voz irritante, seu perfume... TERIA TUDO ISSO PARA FAZER O SASUKE-KUN ME NOTAR. Aqueles dois estão de namorico a mais de TRÊS MESSES! Quando fiquei sabendo explodi de raiva, mas depois fiquei feliz! Eu poderia apostar que aquele caos não duraria nem Dois dias... Mas me enganei profundamente, estão juntos até hoje e os dois não se desgrudam! Olha lá estão se beijando! Beijo de língua ainda por cima! A aquela menina de cabelo rosa é muito falsa! Sabe eu não sinto inveja dela... Tenho só raiva! Raiva pelo Sasuke-kun tê-la escolhido e não a mim!_

_A Aula de biologia está acabando e nem vi a aula! Ai que bom! Culpa da Sakura. Vou me ferrar em biologia novamente? Não posso, tenho que superar a Sakura, pelo menos, nas **notas**. Nossa estão se beijando de novo! Desta vez o Sasuke-kun ta falando alguma coisa no ouvido da rosada perua. E ela esta rindo! Aquele riso falso! Arg! Que inveja dessa garota! Ela tem tudo que eu sempre quis... Não, inveja não... Raiva! O sinal tocou, a aula acabou... OS DOIS se levantaram e estão andando de mãos dadas... Passaram por mim rindo! Essa SAKURA não sabe o que espera por ela!_

_Querido Diário de Karin: 28/11/ 08_

_DIARIO RECEBI MEU BOLETIM, VOCE NÃO SABE! TOMEI BOMBA EM BIOLOGIA!_

_

* * *

_

**N/a:** Yo minna ;D Mais uma Drab ai! Tá eu não posso negar que eu AMEI escrever essa drab XD - risada maléfica. Eu não suporto a Karin, de boa ¬¬' (Se voce é fã dela, peço desculpas) ela é nojenta ò.ó  
Mas enfim... Já ta na metade das brabs Weee! Hum, aproveitando o momento aqui, peço a vocês que leiam a Oneshot que eu postei aqui tambem: Suicídio Duplo. Mandem Reviews, ok? Falando nelas:

**R**eview:

Fafi Raposinha: Yo Fafi-san, é... para voce ver, já esta tudinho pronto XD Fico MUITO feliz que voce gosto da Drab sobre Avareza ;D Cara, KakaAnko é um dos meus casais preferidos - Adoro! E na minha mente fazia eu imagino o Kakashi pão-duro, porque sei lá, ele ta sempre lendo o mesmo livro Oo, vai sabe né? - uhauahau. Bom, ai esta a Inveja! Espero que voce goste Beijos, ja nee;

Miko Nina Chan: Yo Nina-san (posso lhe chamar assim?), a Inveja é sobre a Karin... Eu, sinceramente, não gosto nem uma pouco dela XD E se quiser saber sobre Luxúria e Ira, tera que ler - Chantagem emo.cional XD Brinkis! Bom, eu esperoq eu goste dessa Drab :D Beijos, ja nee;

* * *

Hey **VOCE**! pessoa que esta lendo isso aqui! **MANDE REVIEW**! - implorando de joelhos, minha dignidade fugiu esta manhã u.u - É só clicar no botãozinho Lilás aqui em baixo

**ARIGATOU A TODOS!  
**Beijos, ja nee;

**Pango MadeSpeechess**


	5. 05 Luxúria

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao KishiMORTO, por que, se fosse meu, MUITA coisa iria mudar! Muahaha!

* * *

**Sins Capitals.  
**_(Pecados Capitais)_

**Categoria: **Naruto/**Casais: **Vários/** Fic em Capítulos** / 08 capítulos. (**05**/08)

**Fala**  
Ação** -  
**_Pensamento_**  
**(Comentários da autora)

* * *

**Coleção de Drablles** Os Pecados capitais são: Ira, Gula, Inveja, Luxúria, Preguiça,Avareza e Vaidade. Como os personagens reagiriam a cada pecado? UA

_Os __sete pecados capitais__ são uma classificação de __vícios__.  
_(Gula;Vaidade;Avareza;Inveja;Luxúria;Preguiça;Ira)

* * *

Cap **V** Pecado: **Luxúria.**

_Autora: Pango Girl_

_Ideas: Miyu-chan  
Beta: Lady of Hero_

**S**eu corpo se mexia como uma água cristalina de tão suave e sensual que é. Em cima do palco do bordel ela era rainha. Muitos a desejavam... Mas poucos a tinham de verdade. Um par de olhos negros a fitava em cada momento, parecia que queria gravar seu corpo em sua mente. Ele queria mais do que apenas vê-la! Necessitava tocar sua pele sedosa e macia. Afagar seu cabelo rosa, da cor de seu batom, no qual os lábios macios tinham o mesmo tom. Ele realmente não sabia por que estava ali... Um empresário importante como ele não deveria freqüentar bordeis... Mas era inevitável. Aquela mulher tinha um controle sobre ele, que ambos não sabiam explicar.

- **Hey, Uchiha-sama.** - Chamou o barman. – **Mais** **um drink de wisk?**

O moreno, como sempre, apenas concordou com a cabeça sem desviar a sua atenção da mulher atraente no palco.

- **Sakura-san é uma mulher muito bonita não é?** – comentou, mas este não percebeu o olhar fulminante que o Uchiha havia lhe mandado.

Ficar ali a noite inteira já era um costume para ele... Estava pegando esse hábito, que ele, sinceramente, adorava.

O show tinha acabado, levantou-se apressado rumo ao camarim onde as cortesãs se encontravam. Adentrou o local ofegante, todas as mulheres se calaram na hora e trocaram olhares divertidos. Uma a Uma foram saindo do camarim, até restar apenas ela. O local é todo enfeitado com tons de rosa e o cheiro forte de perfume e bebida era forte. Ônix e Verde se fitavam, sem dizer uma palavra. Quando ela quebrou o silencio.

- **Como vai Sasuke-kun?** - ficando perto... Perto. Agora podiam sentir a respiração de ambos. Tinha milímetros separando seus lábios. Sasuke, numa investida rápida, se virou se prensou a rosada da parede. Suas mãos encostadas na parede na altura de sua cabeça.

- **Sakura** **não me venha com esse lenga-lenga.** – Disse ríspido e calmo, como sempre. – **Me disse que deixaria essa porcaria.** – Sakura apenas Riu. – **Já estou farto dessa situação! Faz mais de Oito messes... Prometeu que ira embora comigo para o Japão...  
**  
- **Sasuke-kun você sabe que eu não posso sair daqui...** – Disse triste. – **Eu pertenço a esse lugar... Você sabe disso.  
**  
Sasuke se afastou frustrado e com raiva, muita raiva.

- **ENTÃO** **PORQUE VOCE NÃO ME DISSE ISSO QUANDO NOS CONHEÇEMOS?** – Perguntou com raiva.

- **Porque eu não era apaixonada por você naquela época.** – Respondeu sussurrando e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Oh não, iria chorar novamente?

O morno estava estático. Então ela correspondia o seu sentimento?

- **Então...** – Tentou se pronunciar, mas ela o cortou antes.

- **Não Sasuke... Vá embora! Não quero que pise mais no meu bordel...** – Disse saindo do camarim, deixando para trás o moreno que estava com seu coração aos pedaços...

É... Talvez sua beleza, toda sua Luxúria era um defeito. Um agrado e uma Maldição. Uma faca de dois gumes para uma pessoa como ela.

* * *

**N/a: Yo Minna-san! **Tudo bem com vocês? Eu, sinceramente, estou Ótima! Fiquei muito feliz por receber, no capitulo passado, 4 Reviews, é 4! Eu sei que tem escritoras que recebem 30 a cada capitulo, mas eu fico muito feliz por ter agradado 4 que me mandaram Reviews - , oká! Chega desse momento sentimental ;D  
Eu Adorei esse Drab - Oh sim! SasuSaku, meu casal preferido! Mas eu gostei só por causa do casal mesmo. Porque eu sou uma inutíl em Drama, serião! E você? O que achou dessa Drab?

**R**eviews:

Tenten n.n: Yo, Tenten-san, fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou do Drab do Neji e da TenTen XD Eles formam um casal perfeito mesmo! Oh, você também odeia a Karin - Que legal! Mais uma para o AntiFã-Karin! Bom, eu espero que goste desse Drab! Beijos, ja nee;

Kunai-chan e Anna Dango: Yo! Oh, que bom que você gostou - Fico extremamente feliz! Eah! Você odeia a Karen XDD AHaha, essa vadia merece ¬¬' Verdade, Karin rodadora de bolsinha o, Bom! Até agora parece que concordamos em todos os Shippers, mas pelo que eu me lembro, você gosta de ChouIno, eu também, mas gosto também de GaaIno ' E tomara que a Karin morra! Bom, eu não gosto de Yaoi, mas eu suporto SuiKa :D Bom, espero que goste da Drab de hoje, e que concordemos com mais um casal Beijos, ja nee;

Fafi Raposinha: Yo, Fafi-san! Eu nem preciso pensar entre escolher a Karin ou a Sakura para ficar com o Sasuke-kun, fico com SasuSaku na hora! Eu não gosto de Yaoi mesmo u.u É verdade, tem personagens que o povo pega pesado, de tanto que odeia Oo, mas eu só odeio a Karin e a sonsa da Hyuuga Hinata ;D Humm - Que bom que você gostou da Drab, fico MUITO feliz (eu já falei isso 3 vezes XD) Nossa, tomou bomba em Quimica? Que saco! Eu ODEIO Quimica, mas consigo entender u.u Adoro Bilogia, e Hitória, bom é o mesmo caso de Quimica, odeio mas consigo entender XD Bom, espero que goste da Drab! Beijos, ja nee;

Yuuki-san13: Yo, Yuuki-san! Sabe, eu também sempre imaginei isso. Neji, com aquele cabelão MARAVILHOSO XD Eu também! Acho que ela marece por tudo que ela passa, e MUITO mais ;D Eu num gosto da Karin não, u.u, Bom, vamos dizer que minha intenção não foi fazer SasuKa, mas sim SasuSaku, e a Inveja que a Karin sente por eles :D Eu também, SuiKa é unico casal no qual eu consigo ver a Karin Oh, Obrigada pelo elogios, eu não mereco não, só sou uma "escritora" de quinta que gosta de se divertir com os personagens! A idea dos Drabs saiu da minha cabeça quando eu lembrei daquela novela das 7, 7Pecados... Nossa, EU escrevo Muito? Escrevo nada, eu acho que escrevo pessimamente MAL! Eu consigo liquidar a lingua portuguesa XD Fico feliz que tenha gostado e que tenha conseguido entender bem as cenas XD Bom, espero que goste da Drab, beijos e ja nee;

* * *

**VOCÊS DEIXEM UMA REVIEW! ** É só clicar no botãozinho lilás aqui em baixo ;D Eu juro que não dói! E, preciso saber o que estão achando dessa budega! Ainda não possuo uma Bola de Cristal XD Então, já sabem...

**ARIGATOU A TODOS!  
**_**beijos, ja nee; **_

**Pango MadeSpeechess**


	6. 06 Preguiça

**Disclaimer:** Naruto me Pertence! ò.ó

**Sinopse:** Coleção de Drablles Os Pecados capitais são: Ira, Gula, Inveja, Luxúria, Preguiça,Avareza e Vaidade. Como os personagens reagiriam a cada pecado? UA

* * *

Sins Capitals.  
_(Pecados Capitais)_

**Categoria: **Naruto **Casais: **Vários. **Fic em Capítulos** / 08 capítulos. (06/08)

**Legendas:**

**Fala  
**Ação** -  
**_Pensamento_**  
**(Raros,Comentários da autora)  


* * *

_Os __sete pecados capitais__ são uma classificação de __vícios__.  
_(Gula;Vaidade;Avareza;Inveja;Luxúria;Preguiça;Ira)

* * *

Cap **VI** Pecado: **Preguiça.**

_Autora: Pango _

_Ideas: Miyu-chan  
Beta: Lady of Hero_

**E**stava deitado no telhado há horas… É tão bom ficar olhando as nuvens. Daqui a pouco Temari estaria o chamando para irem ao Aeroporto. Neste final de semana decidiram que iriam viajar – Decidiram não, Temari decidiu e Shikamaru apenas concordou por preguiça.

- **Hei, Shikamaru vamos!** – Gritou. _"Não falei!"_, pensou debochado.

- **Estou descendo, já estou descendo mulher.** – Murmurou enquanto se espreguiçava. Bocejou mais umas cinco ou seis vezes, espreguiçar-se perdera as contas de quantas fezes o fez.

- **Vou contar até Três Seu preguiçoso!** – Disse com raiva enquanto ia levantando os dedos para contar. No mesmo instante o moreno apareceu na sua frente com a maior cara de tédio. – **Vamos logo, se chegarmos muito atrasados nem tem como embarcar.  
**  
- **Hai, Hai...**

Entraram no carro e foram até o Aeroporto – que estava lotado. "_Meu Deus, mas que saco! Este treco ta entupido de pessoas"_, esbravejou em pensamento.

- **Passageiros do Vôo 314B, Destino Chile, informe: Por precaução o vôo está atrasado devido à circunstância do tempo. Passageiros do Vôo 314B, Destino Chile, informe: Por precaução o vôo está atrasado devido à circunstância do tempo.**

"_Ah não, Atrasado? Eu mereço..."_- **Shikamaru, vou ver o que está acontecendo... O tempo não está tão ruim assim...** – Disse observando o céu. – **Enquanto isso você vai lá tirar nossos passaportes, ok?**

- **Sim Temari...** – Murmurou se espreguiçando.

- **Nossa... Essas pessoas todas conversando, andando esta me dando um sono. Nossa que preguiça... Acho que vou...** – Não terminou de falar, pois havia caído no sono, bem ali mesmo no banco do Aeroporto.

_**PLOFT, PLOFT.**_

Shikamaru acordou assustado, estavam batendo nele com alguma coisa que ele desconhecia. Ah ele já sabia quem era... Temari só podia ser ela, concerteza quando viro especial, na qual ele não seba viver u as costas viu que ele estava começando a pegar no sono e veio bater nele para acordá-lo.

- **Está** **louca Temari? Mais que problemática.** – Disse tentando desviar da bolsa cor de vinho que vinha em sua direção.

- **Estou sim! Louca Shikamaru...** – Disse com um tom assustador. - **Louca pra te matar seu preguiçoso!** – Voltou a acerte-lo com a bolsa. - **Sabe por quê? Você dormiu ai no banco em quando eu resolvia os horários do vôo. E você lembra o que eu te pedi? Shikamaru vá buscar nossos passaportes. E O QUE VOCE FEZ? VOCE DORMIU! ARGH! NÃO VAMOS MAIS PODER VIAJAR SEU DELINQUENTE.** – Disse furiosa em quanto pegava sua bagagem e saia do aeroporto.

Todos olhavam pasmos para a cena cômica que o casal fazia.

Mas o que ele tinha feito demais? Ele só... Dormiu - ?.

* * *

**N/a:** **Yo, minna-san ! **Olha eu aqui de novo ;D Bom, estamos ai com mais uma Drab! Desta vez é a preguiça... bom, eu sou muito preguiçosa, nossa... Eu acho que ficaria bem evidente né, de quem seria este Drab XD Pois bem... Vou lançar um "desafio" é o Seguinte: O próximo capitulo é o Ultimo, então quem descobrir primeiro sobre quem é o prox Drab ganha uma dedicatória no ultimo cap! O ultimo Drab é: Ira e um extra de Gula. Fico até meio trsite, ultimo cap / Mas, um dia tem que acabar né XD

* * *

**R**eviews:

Miyutsuhe: Yo, Miyu-chan, ain eu não sabia que voce tinha ficado mal u.u Putz, verdade, mas foi o unico jeito que eu achei para fazer Drama XD É, eu sei, sou um Caco em Drama ¬¬' Mas Abafa! Bem, espero que goste desse Drab Miyu! Beijos, ja nee;

Kunai-chan e Anna Dango: Yo! - UHAUHAUAH, bom, vamos dizer que sim né? Cortesãs são malucas, mas como eu disse, foi o unico jeito de fazer Drama XD Sorry u,u. Bom, eu gosto de GaaIno sim... E espero que goste desse Drab ;D Beijos, ja nee;

Miilla-chan: Yo Xará! Nossa, que emo.ção - A xará comentou em todas minhas fics! Brigadão ;D E bem, deu pra ver que voce gostou das drabs, fico MUITO feliz com isso! E, o que achou desta Drab? Beijos, ja nee;

Lu.st Shinoda: Yo! Oh, obrigada! Fico muito feliz com os elogios, que na minha opinão, nem é pra tanto u.u AHAHA, Ò.ó Voce tambem odeio a Karin XD Un, tipo, fiquei pensado na Sakura mesmo pra dançarina de bordel... Luxúria Kabuto e Tio Oro-pupurina? Bom, num sei... UHAUAHUHA! Espero que goste dessa Drab ;D Beijos, ja nee;

* * *

**MOMENTO MUAMBA: ****LEIAM MINHA OUTRAS FIC'S! E MANDEM REVIEWS**

* * *

**ARIGATOU A TODOS!  
**_beijos, ja nee;  
_

Pango I'vie


	7. 07 Ira e Extra Gula

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Kishimoto, assim como ele pertence ao mundo!

* * *

**Sins Capitals.  
**_(Pecados Capitais)_

**Categoria: **Naruto **Casais: **Vários. **Fic em Capítulos** / 08 capítulos. (07e 08/08)

**Legendas:**

**Fala  
**Ação** -  
**_Pensamento_**  
**(Comentários da autora)  


* * *

**Sinopse:**Coleção de Drablles Os Pecados capitais são: Ira, Gula, Inveja, Luxúria, Preguiça,Avareza e Vaidade. Como os personagens reagiriam a cada pecado?

* * *

_Os __sete pecados capitais__ são uma classificação de __vícios__.  
_(Gula;Vaidade;Avareza;Inveja;Luxúria;Preguiça;Ira)

* * *

**Dedicado a Pequena Perola  
**

* * *

Cap **VII, EXTRA** Pecado: **Gula - 2.**

_Autora: Pango_

_Ideas: Miyu-chan  
__Beta: Lady of Hero_

**E**stamos aqui de novo, eu e o Naruto. Sabe, saímos para comer lámem toda noite. Na verdade tem dias que eu não como, fico apenas observo. Vejo ele chamando-me e sempre perguntando com aquele seu jeito destraído e hiper-ativo: "Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, não vai comer?". Eu e Naruto estamos namorando a Oito messes... No começo ele não podia nem pegar na minha mão que eu... Bem, desmaiava. Agora ainda sinto arrepios na espinha só de ele me olhar, mas me controlo ao máximo.

Naruto ficou um bom tempo fora, acho que uns Três anos. Eu não consegui me declarar para ele... Mas quando ele voltou tive uma surpresa, ele também me amava... E estava tão diferente na aparência, – apenas aparência, pois personalidade não mudou nada – agora está mais alto, com seus cabelos loiros mais rebeldes e corpo mais definido. Não posso negar que... Er... Fiquei muito curiosa em ver o corpo do Naruto quando ele voltou, pulando essa parte... Depois de tudo resolvido decidimos namorar, e aqui estamos.

- **Tio, Mais um, por favor!** – Pediu alegremente.

O Naruto tem uma coisa com lámem, incrível... Eu nunca vi pessoa para comer lámen assim... Às vezes ele come só por comer mesmo. Como é o nome disso mesmo? Ah é, Gula. Mas se for para ficarmos mais tempo aqui com ele comendo e eu observando, ele pode comer o quanto quiser...

* * *

Cap **VIII** Pecado: **Ira.**

_Autora: __Pango _

_Ideas: Miyu-chan  
Beta: Lady of Hero_

- **Huhu… Sauna era é a melhor coisa que o homem já inventou.** – Jiraya disse malicioso enquanto espiava algumas mulheres. – **Tsunade só não pode descobrir...** "_Eu tenho medo dela... Tem uma força monstruosa_", pensou assustado.

- **DESCOBRIR O QUE JIRAYA?** – Perguntou Tsunade já esgarçando as mangas da blusa. Jiraya virou-se branco como papel. Oh não ela descobriu.

- **Não isso que você está pensando meu amor! É que eu pensei que você estava ai dentro e...** – Mexia as mãos freneticamente tentando de desculpar.

- **AH É? TARDE DEMAIS.** – Pronunciou feroz 'voando' em cima do pobre homem.

**PLOFT, PLOFT... PLOFT, PLOFT... PLOFT, PLOFT...** – Olhos roxos e muitos pontapés.

- **E isso é para você aprender seu pervertido.** – Disse enquanto batia as mãos uma na outra, numa tentativa de limpa-las.

Jiraya estava no chão, todo quebrado, com olho roxo e choramingando. Mas no fundo estava feliz... Ele sabia que ela estava com ciúmes, por isso batera nele. Pelo menos uma parte da Ira dela era boa...

**--FIM--**

* * *

**N/a: Yo minna-san! **Hey, postado o ultimo Drab \o Fic feliz em ter conseguido terminar! Sério mesmo, posso dizer que vou ficar com saudades. Ai estão os Drabs da Ira e o Extra de Gula... Acho que Ira era bem provável que seria a Tsu-baachan ;D Mas... A Gula era para ser NaruHina no começo, mas eu mudei pois lembrei do Chouji, então fiz este extra... Bom, queria AGRADECER a todos que leram, acompanharam e comentaram com suas incriveis reviews! Arigatou! Chega de lenga-lenga... vamos as Reviews!

* * *

Reviews:

Fafi Raposinha: Yo Fafi-san \o É verdade, Shika se deu mal nessa XD E sim, estamos no fim destas Drabs! Eu fico feliz por você ter acompanhado minhas Drabs e ter gostado! E agora te apresento o Drab da Ira e um Extra de Gula, espero que goste. ARIGATOU,Mande Review, leia minhas outras fics; Beijos, ja nee;

Yuuki-san13: Yo Yuuki-san! Ow, Shika é a preguiça em pessoa Bom, posso dizer que me esforçei para deixar estes Drabs ao meu gosto, e se voce diz que meroço elogios, muito obrigada - E ai esta o ultimo Drab u.u É Ira e um extra de Gula, espero que goste ;D ARIGATOU,Mande Review, leia minhas outras fics; Beijos, ja nee;

Miilla-chan: Yo xará-chan; Fico feliz em saber que gostou :D UHAUHAUHA, Drabs é a mesma coisa que OnoShot, só que um pouco mais chique ;) (te disse isso no msn -) E estamos agora no Ultimo Drab: Ira e um extra de Gula, espero que goste! ARIGATOU,Mande Review, leia minhas outras fics; Beijos, ja nee;

Pequena Perola: Yo Perola-san (?), On, fico muito agradecida pelos seus elogios, e eu nem ache que são para tanto Ah, brigada pelas sugestões, voce acertou um personagem que seria a Tsu-baachan, então este drab é dedicado a voce! WEE, e uhum, estamos ai no ultimo Drab o da Ira e um extra de Gula, o que achou deles? ARIGATOU,Mande Review, leia minhas outras fics; Beijos, ja nee;

Kunai-chan e Anna Dango: Yo! Hehehe, seria hilário ver essa cena XD E, voce postou na sua fic - Bom, eu cometo nas suas e você comenta nas minhas ;D Estamos ai no ultimo Drab, Ira e um extra de Gula, esperoq eu goste! ARIGATOU,Mande Review, leia minhas outras fics; Beijos, ja nee;

* * *

Momento básico de propaganda:

**PESSOAS! EU TENHO OUTRAS FIC'S, VISITEM MEU PERFIL, LEIAM E MANDEM SUAS AMADAS REVIEWS!**

* * *

**VOCÊ TAMBÉM TEM QUE MANDAR UMA REVIEW**!! É só clicar no botãozinho lilás escrito go ;D E sim, eu estou implorando!

* * *

**ARIGATOU A TODOS!  
**_beijos, ja nee;_

Pango I'vie.


End file.
